


different kind of dads

by Encalhado



Series: evanstan collection [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado





	different kind of dads

不少朋友跟他说，“海顿，你一个哈佛法学院毕业的人，再不济也可以当一个律师嘛，干嘛要跑去当一个小学老师？”

没什么原因，他只是想干他想干的事情。就像安妮一个NYU高材生毕业后非得为上东区的“贵族”当保姆一样。当然了，安妮也不是一开始就想成为一个保姆的。

寻找生活意义什么的，海顿一直这么告诉他那帮狐朋狗友，反正他们只会哈哈大笑再对他进行一番似褒实贬的吹捧，闻他们口中威士忌的味道都足够让人头疼了。后来和他们的联系越来越少，和学校里的老师们越来越熟悉，海顿这才觉得脚踏实地。

他和安妮分手了，失去了一个女朋友，但多了一个可以推心置腹的好闺密。远离上东区的生活一开始让他难以适应，还得感谢安妮时不时开导他。

这是他在这所小学的第二年，去年他就被选为了“最受欢迎的老师”，那些曾因为他的身份而对他抱有怀疑态度的老教师们也对他刮目相看。海顿并不喜欢自夸，但是他得说他真的很会对付小孩子。

今年他成为了班主任，这显然是个更大的挑战。比如有个小男孩总爱欺负女孩子，比如他需要付出更多的时间和精力去教会那个有阅读障碍的姑娘课文，还有孩子对于学校和陌生人与生俱来的抗拒。不过这些比起上东区那些娇生惯养的孩子们好多了。

作为班主任还有一项任务就是要保证孩子们都被家长或者他们的保姆接回家了。通常这不需要花费很多精力，但是今天有点小情况。

距离放学已经过去半个小时了，可班上一个小姑娘的家长还是没有来接她。

姑娘叫格蕾丝，就像她的名字一样是个文静可爱的小淑女，很聪明，从不捣乱，是任何一个老师都会想要的学生。

学校里只剩下零星几个学生和老师，格蕾丝抱着书包站在校门口脑袋耷拉着，时不时向路口的方向张望，海顿去办公室取了东西打算回家才发现格蕾丝还站在这。

“格蕾丝，你父母还没来吗？要不要我给他们打个电话或者…”

“不用了，老师，我爸爸很快就会来的。”格蕾丝反倒成了安慰者。

她的微笑让海顿心头一紧。他蹲下，说：“那老师陪你等行吗?不许说不。”

格蕾丝笑了一下，对他说谢谢。

在海顿第3次因为腿麻而换了条支撑腿的时候，一个男人匆忙跑来。

“PAPA！”格蕾丝也同样飞快地朝男人跑去，男人蹲下来抱住格蕾丝，抱着她站起来，嘴里念着类似于“很抱歉来晚了”之类的话。

“格蕾丝等了很久。”海顿站起来，膝盖的疼痛让他差点摔倒。

男人将脸从格蕾丝的发间抬起，是一张很年轻的脸，还带着些许稚气，让人难以相信他有一个7岁的女儿。

“很抱歉，下午突然收到一个加急单，忙昏头了。非常抱歉。”

“不用对我说抱歉。”海顿习惯性地伸出手，突然想起对方一直抱着格蕾丝根本腾不出手跟自己握手，觉得自己真是够蠢的。“我是海顿，她的班主任。”

“杰弗森。格蕾丝常常跟我提起你，她很喜欢你。”

“这是我作为老师能得到的最高的评价了。”

格蕾丝的脑袋也终于离开杰弗森的肩膀，胳膊圈着杰弗森的脖子，小声说“papa，我可不可以邀请海顿老师参加茶话会？”

“当然可以，格蕾丝。但是前提是海顿老师愿意来，好吗？”

格蕾丝点点头，扭过脖子看着她的老师，说：“老师你周末可以来参加我的茶话会吗？”海顿还在犹豫，格蕾丝又软软地加了一句“拜托你”，谁能拒绝这样的邀请那就一定是个冷血动物。

 

“这是你家？”

杰弗森的家在城市边缘，花了海顿很长时间才赶到，但并不难找。一做伫立在森林边的城堡，任谁都不会错过的。就算是在上东区海顿也很少见到这样豪华的房子，不像上东区富人的公寓那般奢华，从里到外都透着美钞的味道，也不像他们的度假小屋刻意营造出朴素的样子，这座房子宽敞简明，一目了然，家具装饰和谐，干净。

杰弗森笑笑，不回答他。“喝茶吗？或者咖啡？”

“咖啡吧，谢谢。”

“格蕾丝还在房间里打扮呢。”杰弗森穿着裁剪合体的西装马甲，深紫色的西裤突出他修长又结实的恰到好处的双腿，而短靴让他在这身禁欲考究的着装中透出些迷人的风流。他的举止也如一只高傲的猫，优雅慵懒。

杰弗森把咖啡端给他的时候海顿几乎没能从自己的浮想联翩中回过神。“她很兴奋，你能参加她的茶话会。”

“事实上我根本就不懂什么茶话会。”海顿局促地笑起来。

“陪她和乌龟先生，兔子小姐喝茶，聊天。你知道，就是那种孩子的游戏。格蕾丝恨死茶了。”

海顿的表情冻结了5秒。

“你和格蕾丝看起来很亲密。”他说。

杰弗森的神情暗淡下去，两只手绞在一起，低着头，说：“她妈妈…几年前，额，出了意外，因为我。她只有我了，我也只有她。我必须好好待她。”

“你把格蕾丝培养成了一个好姑娘。”海顿伸出一只手按在他肩膀上，杰弗森看向他，笑了一下。不知怎的，海顿突然觉得这太过了，杰弗森的笑，太过了，他的眼睛也太蓝了。像海浪一样席卷他全身，而他甚至还没来得及屛住呼吸，便在浪潮的涨退中失掉了控制。

海顿收回手，捧着咖啡杯像个十足的傻瓜。

“海顿老师！”格蕾丝从楼上小跑下来，给了海顿一个大大的拥抱，然后扑到了杰弗森怀里。

海顿不禁想起那天杰弗森一直抱着格蕾丝直到他们离开。他想被杰弗森抱着的感觉一定很好。

“老师，我们去楼上进行茶话会好吗？和papa一起！”

“当然。”

茶话会果然如杰弗森说的那样，只是个简单的过家家游戏。一套精致的假茶具，两把小凳子上坐着乌龟先生和兔子小姐，他们三个人则坐在地毯上。

“老师，这个兔子是papa给我做的。”格蕾丝兴奋地向海顿展示那只丑丑的兔子。

“那是…”杰弗森看起来也有些哭笑不得，“她想要一只兔子玩偶，可是我买不起…”

“这很好啊。”海顿说，“我爸爸就从来没给我买过什么礼物，更不要说亲手做了。”

格蕾丝嘴角挂下来，好像她才是那个拥有一个糟糕老爸的那个人。“他是个不负责任的爸爸。”

“格蕾丝。”杰弗森示意格蕾丝不要乱说话。格蕾丝吐了下舌头，向海顿道了歉。

“没关系。他本来就是。所以我一直想我以后一定要当一个好父亲。”

“老师还没有孩子吗？”

“我甚至没有女朋友呢，怎么会有孩子啊。”海顿说这话的时候不自觉地撇了眼杰弗森，后者正巧也在看他，海顿瞬间红了脸，目光转移到格蕾丝身上，和她攀谈起来，同时在心里祈祷刚才杰弗森没有注意到他。

海顿在杰弗森家吃了晚饭才告辞。

“海顿。”杰弗森第一次直接称呼他的名字。此时他们站在杰弗森家门前的台阶上，杰弗森以送他为借口为他们得到一小段没有格蕾丝的时间。“格蕾丝是我在乎的一切。”

“我知道。”

“所以我不希望…”

“我妈妈在我4岁的时候就死了。”海顿突然说，“我爸爸几乎从来不回家，我前后被9个保姆带大直到我可以去寄宿学校。你是个很好的父亲，杰弗森，格蕾丝是个好姑娘。但是你有没有想过也许她想要一个完整的家庭，哪怕不是我，一个，女人，给她母爱？”

杰弗森冷笑一下，“你说这些，究竟是为了格蕾丝，还是你自己？你们这类人，你们从来，从来没有考虑过我们的感受，对你们来说我们只是廉价的玩具，没有价值了随便就可以丢掉不需要一个解释。而格蕾丝，她和你们不一样，她会留着我给她做的兔子，她永远不会变成你这种人。”

“你根本不了解我，杰弗森。上东区，上流人的生活，我他妈想要吗？我想要一个空荡荡的房子吗？我能选择出生在哪个家庭吗？没有茶话会，兔子或者乌龟，甚至该死的没有父亲，6岁就开始读华尔街日报，你以为这是我想要的吗？”这些话似乎在他胸腔里憋了一辈子了，如今一下子倾泻而出，海顿忽然觉得现实变得轻飘飘的，变成全新的了。

“抱歉。”海顿说。

“别再。找我了。”

“我不会放弃的。”海顿神情坚定。“我知道你住在哪，格蕾丝是我的学生。如果你拒绝见我我就每天守在校门口等你出现。杰弗森，你不能把你自己和别人独立开的，不可能永远都这样。”

杰弗森没说话，盯了他几秒，然后进屋，关上了门。

 

杰弗森还是如往常一样来接格蕾丝放学，海顿试图和他搭话都以杰弗森的充耳不闻收尾。他送花到杰弗森家，却被一而再地拒收。最后海顿不得已搬出了上东区的电话簿，拜托几个神通广大的朋友查到了杰弗森经营的店面。

不收花，不接电话，总不能拒绝工作吧。

“JOJO，去订3套西装，钱算在我头上。”

“John，听说你要结婚了？新郎装伴郎装定好了吗，我知道一家店手艺好。”

“Robert，我们认识了20年了帮一个小忙不过分吧？”

一个月后快被突然暴增的订单逼疯的杰弗森终于忍不住约了海顿出来。海顿在办公室里读到这条信息字面意义上的从椅子上跳了起来。

杰弗森约他在他的西装店见面，因为他不希望这次见面太像个约会。

“你知不知道这些订单让我每天都要忙到11点。”

海顿愣住了，一句“你好”被硬生生咽回了喉咙。“抱歉，我本意不是这样的。”

“我不需要这些工作养活格蕾丝。”

“我只是…”

“海顿先生，我希望你能离我的生活远一点。”

“或许你会得到一个你不想听到的答案了，杰弗森先生。不，我不会。”海顿逼近杰弗森，这才发觉原来杰弗森比自己要略矮一点。他们挨得那么近，近的能分辨杰弗森虹膜上深浅不同的灰蓝色。“我明白你是为了格蕾丝。我爱她就像你爱她一样，我可以教导她，不管她将来有何种计划她一定会是一名优秀的女性，我们可以组成一个完整的家庭。重点是，我爱你，杰弗森，我，很爱，很爱你。”

“你到底还是为了你自己，海顿先生。别拿格蕾丝当做你自私的借口。”

“难道你不是吗，杰弗森先生。”海顿几乎是咬牙切齿地说，“你不也是为了减轻自己的罪恶感吗？对格蕾丝几乎偏执的关心和爱，难道不也是为了避免每夜的噩梦吗？我承认我是为了得到你，因为我爱你，爱你，还有格蕾丝。我会为了这份自私付出我的爱，让我的生活里多出两个我愿意为之付出生命的人，而不是像你，把所有人都隔绝开，你觉得这对于格蕾丝来说是个好的生活方式吗？要我说，你才是真正的自私，杰弗森先生。”

杰弗森眼眶里不知何时聚起了泪水，却还是像个不愿服输的小狮子一样恶狠狠地瞪着海顿。

“现在。”海顿双手抓住他的肩膀，“我想吻你。”


End file.
